


That 'just stay with me, like this please' prompt

by ofstormsandwolves



Series: That tumblr prompts series [30]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofstormsandwolves/pseuds/ofstormsandwolves
Summary: Rose is ill and the Doctor worries.





	That 'just stay with me, like this please' prompt

“Just stay with me, like this please.”

The Doctor stilled immediately at Rose’s words. He’d been planning on extracting himself from her bed, on heading to the galley to make her some soup and fetch a cuppa and a banana for himself. But Rose’s words stopped him.

“Are you sure?” he asked quietly as she snuggled back into his chest.

She hummed softly against him, and nodded slightly. “Feels better with you here,” she told him softly. “An’ I don’t really feel nauseous now, just tired.”

Rose had picked up a bug on their last adventure, and it had left her vomiting and retching for a little over a day and a half. The Doctor had no doubt that she was exhausted, but he was also fully aware that she had had nothing but some water in all that time.

“I was going to get you some food,” he whispered into her hair.

“‘M fine,” she mumbled, and he could tell she was dropping off to sleep. “Stomach’s a bit sore though, an’ I really don’t feel like eating.”

The Doctor pulled her a little closer, wriggling his right hand between the hem of her pyjama top and her skin, and began rubbing soothing circles on her bare belly.

“That’s the muscle strain,” he told her. “If you just let me go to the medbay-”

“‘M fine,” she mumbled again, and the Doctor sighed. “Jus’… Let me sleep. You can fix me up an’ feed me later.”

The Doctor said nothing.

“Relax, would you?” Rose murmured, and she was giggling slightly. “Honestly, ‘m fine. I just wanna rest. Wake me in an hour an’ then I promise I’ll try an’ eat somethin’, yeah?”

The Doctor mulled the words over in his head for several moments, before letting out a breath. “Yeah.”

There was a pause. “An’ you’ll stay with me?” Rose asked him, and this time she sounded shy.

He pressed a kiss to her hair. “Forever.”


End file.
